idwsonicfandomcom-20200223-history
Charmy Bee
Charmy Bee is an anthropomorphic bee. He the youngest member of the Chaotix of the Chaotix Detective Agency. History The Search for Dr. Eggman After Dr. Eggman disappeared, the Chaotix Detective Agency started to search the doctor so they could ring him to justice. After not finding anything in Imperial City, the Chaotix found Orbot and Cubot and they interrogated them but the two robots didn't know anything about doctor's whereabouts. His computer did not tell of any escape plan so the group searched in Eggman's other bases. Throughout the way, Charmy enjoyed himself. (StH: #5) After receiving an anonymous tip, the Chaotix finally found Eggman in a village, but it seemed that he was suffering an amnesia. He became a productive person for the residents gaining the name of "Mr. Tinker", and he didn't remember anything about his evil deeds. Doubting of Eggman's condition now that he was a good person, the Chaotix had a new dilemma: whether or not it was right to penalize Eggman. (StH: #5) Espio the Chameleon eventually brought Sonic the Hedgehog to the village, so he could help the Chaotix solve the problem. After Sonic got a look at the amnesiac Eggman, the blue blur started talking with Vector and Elder Scruffy about what to do with him until a Badnik horde approached the village. The Chaotix engaged the Badniks while Sonic confronted Eggman. Soon after Sonic joined the Chaotix to clear the area, thought, he informed his friends that Eggman was terrified by his own robots. With the group believing now that Eggman was indeed a changed man, Charmy annoyed Vector with how the crocodile had doubted Eggman's change of heart. Settling afterward on leaving Eggman to his new life, Vector got ready to depart with his friends when Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat showed up to eliminate Eggman. (StH: #5) When Sonic and Shadow began fighting, Charmy and the Chaotix planned to help Sonic, only to see that they could not keep up with them. As a result, they turned their attention to Rouge. However, Rouge revealed that she was on their side. She informed them that Shadow was already looking for Eggman and would have hurt the Chaotix if they got in his way. As such, she gave the Chaotix the anonymous tip that led them to Eggman so they would have time to verify Eggman's situation and bring in Sonic before she "helped" Shadow find Eggman. Although Charmy did not understand Rouge's plan, he and the Chaotix nonetheless tried to stop Shadow from getting to Eggman, but failed. Fortunately, Shadow had been convinced by Sonic to talk to the amnesiac Eggman first. After Eggman showed Shadow that his "Eggman Land" was but an amusement park for children, to which Charmy found amazing, Shadow and Rouge took their leave. (StH: #6) Appearance Charmy is an anthropomorphic black-and-yellow striped bee with yellow-and-black striped antennae and golden eyes. He wears an orange vest with a bee emblem on the left, white and orange shoes, white gloves cuffed with black rings, a black pilot's helmet with a red rim, and flight goggles. Personality Charmy is an immature, fun-loving kid. Hyperactive and beebrained, he loves to play and can be seen buzzing around everywhere. However, he is also very friendly, lighthearted and cheerful. He also loves to prank around, like when he annoyed Vector for being wrong, and is rather quick to forgive and forget as seen by how he was the first to befriend Eggman after he had seemingly turned over a new leaf due to amnesia while the rest of his team remained apprehensive. Because he is a child, Charmy would rather play than work, as shown by his disgruntled disposition whenever he is called into action while busy playing. That does not mean he does not enjoy his work, as he can often find ways to play and entertain himself while on the job. He also loves anything flower-related, be it either flowers themselves or honey tarts. Powers and abilities Thanks to his wings, Charmy is capable of nearly perpetual flight as he is always flying around. He can also fly very fast. He is also gifted with a sharp stinger that can pierce even metal. Despite his size, Charmy is surprisingly strong as well, being able to carry his two teammates through midair with no trouble. Relationships Friends/Allies *Blaze the Cat *Chaotix Detective Agency **Chaotix ***Espio the Chameleon ***Vector the Crocodile *Dr. Eggman (As "Mr. Tinker") (Formerly) *Resistance **Amy Rose **Knuckles the Echidna **Miles "Tails" Prower *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tangle the Lemur *Whisper the Wolf Enemies *Eggman Empire **Badniks **Anton **Hoverby **Cubot **Dr. Eggman **Orbot **Metal Sonic ***Neo Metal Sonic ****Master Overlord References Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anthropromorphic Animals Category:Males